From Afar
by Vitaminsdaily
Summary: Nick realizes he's in love with his best friend Jeff, he pines after him from afar and tries to sort out his feelings.
1. From Afar

He looked so very sexy sitting by the open window where his blonde hair shined in a painfully beautiful fashion. I am not usually into blondes, but Jeff really does things to me that I don't quite understand. I stared at him from across the room and I noticed all the small details about him that I never had before. For instance the way he bit his lip while tentatively reading his book or how he flipped his hair in, might I add, an extremely distracting and hot way when his bangs fell into his eyes. He is so my kryptonite…. Sigh.

It's a strange day when you suddenly realize that you are in love with your best friend, or maybe not so suddenly if I am honest. Jeff has kind of been the center of my universe for years now, but until now that universe had been a platonic one (mostly…). I mean sure we are both gay and we get our cuddle on now and again but it was never anything more then that, well until a few days ago that is.

It all started on Friday night when Jeff and I were going to a party together. Everything was going fine until a creep I hooked up with once started hitting on him just to spite and mess with me. Jeff thought it was all innocent fun though and went along with it, he's just to pure hearted for the rest of the world. Sigh, so anyway as I was saying this creep just wouldn't leave him alone so I go up to him and say

"What the fuck Robert, can't you see he's not interested?"

"He looks pretty interested to me, in fact you know what would be interesting? Getting both of you pretty boys in to bed with me."

"Seriously Robert, fuck off you creep, and stay away from Jeff."

Then of course Jeff stepped in and de-escalated the whole thing. He then dragged me into an empty room to discuss "what the fucking, fuck was wrong with me" and when I couldn't answer he told me to call him when I could, and promptly left. I spent the rest of the night watching him from afar, to make sure he was ok, of course, not in a creepy way at all. However, it was the events of that night that got me thinking, really thinking, and I think what I had thought was that my feelings for him were just "best friend feelings" but I think that's wrong, I think I love him, in fact I know I do. I love him, and not just best friend love, but true, honest to G-d, Hollywood Rom-Com love.

So as I stare at Jeff from afar during history, I wonder what the "fucking, fuck" I was going to tell him. As it is my heart aches to be closer to him, and he's only sitting three seats away from mine, and, oh shit he noticed me staring. I think he's still kind of mad at me, ugh. Oh holy hell class is over, and, and crap here he comes.

"Um are you ok? You were kind of staring at me during class."

"Haha, was I? I um, I didn't even notice, must have zoned out." Jeff frowned.

"Alright if that's all it was. Oh and about the other night, we can just call it water under the bridge, no worries. I'm not mad. He smiled at me then, a fucking beautiful beaming smile.

"Thank goodness!" I didn't know what else to say…

"Yeah um, no problem. I just still don't understand why you did that." He chuckled "It's not like we are together on anything."

"I want to be." Holy shit, way to blurt everything out, you idiot.

"You, you…. what?" Jeff looked shocked; this was not going to end well. I better say SOMETHING, shit.

"I, Jeffie, gosh I just, I really love you and I care about you, and I want to be with you. That is if you feel at all the same?" 20 seconds went by, prepare for heartbreak, he is definitely going to tell you to piss off….

"Oh my lord, yes, yes of course, of course I want to be with you!" He was beaming again.

"You do?"

"Only for the last three years of my life, I, Jesus, I just thought you weren't interested."

" I wasn't, I mean I was, I just didn't realize, I am so stupid."

"Yes, yes you are, now shut your stupid face up and kiss me" I walked over and stroked his ridiculously soft cheek, I leaned in and our lips met. I have always kind of thought that the whole sparks, lightening, fireworks thing was a hoax, but this, kissing Jeff, it felt like all of those rolled into one, or maybe something even better, a promise of what was to come.


	2. History

When you love someone as much as I love Nick you would think they would notice. However Nick is a seriously oblivious boy, or maybe I should say man, perhaps boy-man. Anyway, I have been in love with him pretty much since we met, but that love has yet to go anywhere because Nick doesn't feel the same. It's not too bad, being best friends with him has it's benefits and probably less drama then a relationship, but I can't help but wonder what it might be like to run my fingers through his soft brown hair, or to be allowed to touch his finely toned abs that I saw last summer, or most of all just to cuddle and talk together, to be together. But all of this is a fantasy, because he doesn't love me back, well at least I thought he didn't. A few days ago something very strange happened, let me explain.

On Friday night Nick and I decided to go to a party together. While we were there this guy named Robert, who Nick hooked up with might I add, decided to come and talk to us. He was kind of annoying if I am honest, but for some reason he was hitting on me, probably to make Nick jealous, so I decided to take this opportunity to try and make Nick jealous as well. The weird part about it was that it seemed to work. After allowing Robert to flirt with me, and maybe leading him on a little, Nick kind of flipped out, no actually make that really flipped out. He was totally off his rocker. When I asked him what the fucking, fuck was wrong with him he couldn't even answer. That kind of pissed me off because he had no right to act like such a jerk so I just decided to leave him alone and enjoy the party myself. I spent the rest of the night dancing with some friends and it was actually pretty fun, but for some reason Nick kept creeping around me like a psycho, it was really strange.

So now it's Monday and I am in history class and I still don't know what's up with my best friend/love of my life. I can't really focus on my work because every ten seconds Nick looks over at me with this pained expression or contemplative expression on his face, I think that maybe he thinks I am still mad at him, poor guy. I better tell him that I am not after class. But seriously, why does he keep staring at me like that? Jesus do I have something on my face? And G-d damn it why won't my bangs just stay out of my fucking eyes, I need a hair cut, and maybe to concentrate on history. Oh never mind class is over, well I better talk to him, it's now or never because I really can't stand seeing him look all depressed every time he looks at me.

"Um are you ok? You were kind of staring at me during class." Way to make things really awkward Jeff, good job.

"Ha-ha, was I? I um, I didn't even notice, must have zoned out." Oh, so I guess he wasn't just staring at me…

"Alright if that's all it was. Oh and about the other night, we can just call it water under the bridge, no worries. I'm not mad."

"Thank goodness!" Is he going to say anything else? Guess I better continue then.

"Yeah um, no problem. I just still don't understand why you did that. It's not like we are together on anything." Way to go and state the obvious, ugh this isn't turning out well.

"I want to be." What?

"You, you…. what?" Huh? He, he wants to, be, with, me? WHAT?

"I, Jeffie, gosh I just, I really love you and I care about you, and I want to be with you. That is if you feel at all the same?" Do I feel the same? DO I FEEL THE SAME! This has only been the biggest dream of my entire life for years, YEARS! And now, did he just say he loved me? Oh my gosh, oh, I should probably say something, I think he's freaking out, poor thing.

"Oh my lord, yes, yes of course, of course I want to be with you!"

"You do?" He looks so surprised, he really was clueless then.

"Only for the last three years of my life, I, Jesus, I just thought you weren't interested."

" I wasn't, I mean I was, I just didn't realize, I am so stupid." Yeah, but you can be my stupid.

"Yes, yes you are, now shut your stupid face up and kiss me" He walked over as stroked my cheek so lightly that I almost couldn't feel it, he is so gentle. He leaned over and we kissed, and the rest is kind of history.


End file.
